Cheating Death
by thedreamerswin
Summary: Can you even really die anymore? Better than sounds please read!
1. Diagnosed

Okay, I tripped and hit my head, story of my life. Edward being the overreacting, loving, and caring person that he is has overreacted. So, here I am getting ready to have Carlisle scan my head all because of my dumb clumsiness.

"Ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he finished setting up the machine.

"Sure why not?" I sarcastically asked and threw a glance at Edward to remind him that it's his fault I have to be here. I would have been just fine with ice only but, no he has to take me to the hospital. Edward chuckled as he stood by the machine almost like he was standing guard from something.

The machine made a few noises as I went inside. God I hate these. It's closed in and what if something breaks while I'm inside? Huh? What happens then is I stuck or something?

After what felt like a million hours (okay maybe I'm exaggerating) Edward asked in a much panicked voice "Carlisle what do you mean that is not right?"

WHAT? Something is wrong with my head? Is that the reason Edward can't hear any of my thoughts? What if the something wrong is fatal and kills me before I can be turned. Oh no!

"Well than zoom in on it then!" Edward freaked out at Carlisle, causing me to begin to freak out.

"Edward you need to calm down now. You are causing Bella distress. We are going to get Bella out then we will all talk." Carlisle said trying to calm both of us down. Now would be a really good time to have Jasper with us so he could calm everyone down.

"Okay can we pull me out now? It's not very comfortable in here." I asked and informed them. I really don't like being in here. It's a really small space and it's making me very claustrophobic. A button was pressed and I came out. I sat up immediately causing me to get slightly light headed. It didn't seem to bother me one little bit I have more important things to worry about. "Carlisle what's wrong with me?" I asked is a surprisingly steady voice.

"You see," he began pointing to a scan of my brain as he explained. "Right here there is a well, um, a tumor. It's most likely causing your balance issues. A fairly simple procedure should remove it. The alternative is to have Edward or I turn you." Carlisle very carefully explained. Edward was freaking out silently or went into vampire shock as his arm became noticeable.

I was completely unfocused on everything else he said. I was focused on one thing… the brain tumor not just anyone's brain tumor my brain tumor. Oh god! What am I going to tell Charlie, Renee, my friends, and Jacob.

Jacob.

No one has seen or heard from him in about a month. The pack is still able to hear his thoughts and sometimes Seth tells me what he hears. It's been less and less lately though. With Leah (who hates me, what is it with immortals and hating me?) home more it is harder for him to talk on the phone to me, Vampire Girl. I still feel bad I mean I broke his heart. Now I am _going _to die either to become a vampire as a dead human and he is not even going to know.

I'm going to have Edward turn me. Surgery is too risky in my opinion. "I want to use the surgery as my death cover but, I want to really have Edward turn me. I need to tell Charlie about the surgery and the tumor before anything can happen." I told them in a fairly unsteady voice filled with fear that was not hid well. My fear was not of being turned or leaving everyone but, of dying before anyone can help.

"I'll leave you two to make the decisions. Just let me know when to schedule your surgery. I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow Bella. I'll see you later Edward." Carlisle said and excused himself as his pager/beeper thing went off.

I felt the tears that I had been fighting back began to fall down my face. "Edward I'm really scared." I practically whispered. He pulled me closer to him in a tight embrace allowing me to stain his shirt (he didn't seem to care). He kissed the top of my head as just kept crying.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise you that." Edward tried to reassure me. He began to rub circles on my back in an attempt to soothe me. His attempts didn't work.

What if I die before I get the opportunity to be turned? Will Edward go running off to Italy? Would the Volturi kill him this time? If they said no to him would he anger them in return for death? Could Alice or anyone stop him and save him from himself? Will he try to live or will he be like I was when he left? If I convince him to try will he really listen to me or do everything I feared he would do?

I pushed the thought back in my mind and focused on more important things. Our wedding is tomorrow. We have to tell Charlie, Renee, everyone all before the wedding. "We'll still get married tomorrow right?" I asked in a voice that made me feel very little.

"Yes of course Bella. We will do whatever _you_ want to do." He told me.

"I want to get married tomorrow." I said in a stronger voice than the last time I spoke.

"Okay. Go get dressed and I will take you home."

I hoped off the table and went to go get dressed. After getting dressed I met Edward at his Volvo. We rode home in silence with his arm around me the whole time. My mind wondered the whole ride thinking about everything; the wedding, becoming a vampire, family, etc.

We arrived at my house in a matter of mere minutes. I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Great now I get to give him a heart attack. He's not that much younger than Harry Clearwater was when he had his heart attack (Harry not Charlie).

I quickly tried to make it unobvious I had been crying. My attempts were not entirely successful. "You're coming in, right?" I asked nervously as I exited the car carefully. I really didn't want to trip and end up back in the hospital. Twice in one day is not a good thing.

"Yes of course Bella. I am never going to willingly leave your side again." He vowed and kissed me.

We walked up the drive and into the house hand in hand. I opened the door to find Charlie watching some type of sporting event. He was the only one here, no Billy, no friends, just him.

"Hey kids," he started but stopped as he looked at me "Bella what's wrong?" He finished worriedly. I must still look like I was crying earlier.

"Ch-Dad, earlier today I tripped and hit my head. Edward made me go make sure I didn't have a concussion. When Carlisle did the scan he found a tumor in my brain." I told him and started crying into Edward's chest. I knew I was breaking Charlie's heart and was about to break it even more. I could tell his face dropped a million miles because of my news. Charlie's face went so pale that it almost made Edward look tan, and that is saying something.

After about two minutes Charlie forced out of his mouth "Err-… um… how does the t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tumor get removed?" He questioned still at a loss for words.

"Carlisle says surgery would be best and he would perform the surgery if I want him to. If I don't have the tumor removed I could only have a few months left. He's going to do the surgery ten days from tomorrow. Edward and I discussed it. We still want to be married tomorrow." I informed him and managed to stop crying for a few minutes.

"Okay, I'll support whatever you do Bella, even if it is marrying Edward. No offense, I didn't want you to get married so young." Charlie slightly rambled.

"Renee is coming up the drive." Edward very quietly (so Charlie couldn't hear) whispered in my ear. Crap. I have to tell Renee. This is going to kill her even more than its killing Charlie.

Almost on cue the doorbell rang. I went to answer the door with Edward right behind me. I answered the door to find my mother at the door at no surprise to me.

"Mom!" I said excitedly and hugged her. Renee gives the best hugs and it's just what I needed right now. A nagging thought told me this was probably one of the last times I was going to see her. The last one would most likely be at the wedding reception tomorrow night.

"Hi baby! Why the long faces everyone?" Renee asked cheerfully. Little did she know her world was about to turn upside down. Her little girl has a brain tumor.

"Okay, Mom. I have an um, brain tumor. To remove it I need a surgery and Edward's dad, Carlisle is going to remove it." I explained. Renee began to cry hysterically and hug me again.

I can almost guarantee this won't end well.

I'm just going to break a whole bunch of hearts.


	2. Weddings and Disasters

"Bella, look at yourself in the mirror." Alice said as she attached the veil to my head. Today's Edward's and mine wedding. Alice came to get me at one thirty this afternoon and has been getting me ready non-stop and its four thirty now.

I looked in the mirror and was surprised. There was no way the woman in the mirror is plain old Isabella Swan. I mean this woman is beautiful. I'm not half as beautiful as her. I was marveled by her beauty. "Bella you're beautiful! Are you ready to go meet Edward? " Alice asked me.

I took a deep breath to calm the nervousness in my stomach before answering "Yes."

Charlie and Renee met us at the bottom of the stairs. I tried to focus but, I really just wanted to see Edward. Both of them exclaimed how beautiful I looked. For my something old and something blue they gave my Grandma Swan's silver hair combs and replaced the originally paste stones with blue sapphires. Renee ran off to go sit with Phil. I had a feeling that was it. No more seeing Renee. I told myself that's not true you'll see her at the reception. After Alice reached her spot Rosalie (the second best musician in the family) began to play the music for me to walk down with Charlie.

"Bells we're up to bat." Charlie whispered to me.

"Don't let me fall." I whispered back as we began walking.

Suddenly it was Charlie's arm on mine that kept me from sprinting down the aisle to Edward. We proceeded through the ceremony to our first kiss as a married couple. Everyone applauded and we made our way over to the dancing area. As we went over there I nearly squealed into his ear "We're married."

"Finally!" He whispered back to me and kissed me lightly.

The lead singer of the band announced into his microphone "Ladies and gentlemen. It's my pleasure to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

The music (Clair de Lune) began to play and we began dance. I barely noticed the twinkly lights around us I was so focused on Edward's face. I had a nagging thought in my mind to say I love you. For it may be the last thing I say to him. I have no idea why and decided to say it anyways.

"I love you." I told him and then I collapsed in his arms. Edward caught me. I tried to get up and could not get anyone of my muscles to respond. Something has to be shutting down my body, but what? Oh my god! The tumor! It's causing this.

"CARLISLE!" Edward screamed at Carlisle as he laid me down carefully. "Oh god! Bella can you hear me? I love you." Edward spoke urgently and worriedly. I was aware of the fact he was holding my hand. That comforted me slightly.

"Edward it's the tumor. It's shutting down her body. Her muscles went first; her vocals will go next I think. Somebody call 911! If you need to say anything Bella says it now." Carlisle informed us as he worked trying to save my life or at least enough to have Edward turn me later.

"Edward… I love you… If I… *cough* die… I need *cough*… you to try… *cough* to… live… *cough*… for… *cough* *cough* me. I… love… you." I choked out. Edward's grip became less and less. My vision was fading too. All of my senses seem to be fading and fading fast.

"I love you more than anything Bella Cullen. You're going to be fine. I won't go to Italy, I promise you that." He kissed me again and began to dry sob semi-hysterically.

I quickly started to lose concisions. This is it. I'm going to die. No! I don't want to die! It's not fair Edward and I are perfectly happy and something comes along to separate us and here I am about to die.

"She's crashing!" A paramedic exclaimed. What? No!

"Bella stay with me!" Edward yelled in desperateness and he slightly tightened his grip. I began to suddenly fade very quickly.

I'm so sorry Edward. I tried to fight for you. Our love will always be there, don't forget that. I love you. After my final thought I slipped into a permanent unconscious state.

I, Bella Cullen was dead.


	3. Alone

Edward's Point of View, Somewhere on planet Earth (the location is unknown to everyone but me, Edward, and Alice)

Exactly 75 years, 31 days, 15 hours, 8 minutes, and 21 seconds ago I lost my Bella. She was everything; my sun, my air, my reason to live, now she is gone. If only I had turned her earlier she would be here right now. We would be here in our meadow. Instead it's just me here and she is in heaven. The only reason I am alive (as alive as I can be, I am technically dead) is because I made her one last promise and I won't break her dying wish. I have considered going to Italy so I could die and join Bella millions of times. The farthest I have gotten is France, before turning around and going somewhere away from there.

One of the worst was when I had to go to our honeymoon location to get her stuff. We were going to go to Isle Esme. I had everything already there, including our luggage. It was awful to go get all of the stuff packed that smelled of her and everything. That caused me to start to go to Italy the first time.

It was even worse at her funeral. I could not stand to see her like that, all hard, cold, pale, and _dead_. It had really hit me then that she was dead. I was already depressed beyond belief before but, it was then the things I loved the most about her I was reminded of. Her laugh, her smile, her blush, watching her trip and catching her every single time, hearing her heart beat, her ability to be so forgiving, hearing her mumble my name in her sleep, watching her sleep, and kissing her. I missed everything but those are the things I miss the most.

Bella was my reason to hunt; now I see no reason other than to keep my promise to her to keep myself alive. I tend to let myself go to long without hunting. My hunting habits are not like they were the first year without her.

The first year was the hardest without her. I spent the days and nights basically curled up into a ball on the bed Bella had slept on. They couldn't get me to leave my room except for when it was really necessary which was only about ten times during the whole year.

Ten years after Bella's death on the exact day I left them. It got to be too much, the sympathy, the thoughts of her, and I was killing Jasper with my emotions.

On August thirteenth every year they had walked on egg shells around me. Usually I was left alone at the house for a few hours while they went hunting. I decided to take advantage and do the thing I had been considering for a few days. I barely took anything with me. I took a few changes of clothes, pictures of Bella, my phone, my wallet, my iPod and my car. Alice had seen me leaving and chased me in her Porsche for a while before she realized there was no stopping me and she turned around. I have not seen her or any of them since that day.

Periodically (by periodically I mean very frequently) I receive calls or texts from different members of my family usually Alice or Esme. They spend a great deal amount of time begging me to come home. I keep telling them no. Maybe someday I will be able to go back but not yet. Maybe in twenty or fifty years then I will go back.

At the current little bit in time everyone is separated and living in different places. Emmett and Rosalie have been traveling the world a lot and are currently in Northern Africa by the Mediterranean Sea. I did accidently ran into them when I was aimlessly wandering the Earth. I stayed with them for a few days after that then; I left again and avoided Northern Africa. Carlisle and Esme are in Oregon. Esme is now a nurse and Carlisle specializes in brain tumors.

Alice and Jasper are living in Maine. Jasper has nearly perfected his self control. They keep going to high school like they did before. I don't exactly know why but it doesn't bug me. Alice has tried many times to get me to come see them or just stop traveling alone and it's not worked. They were the first to leave after me. Apparently once I left the emotions got even worse and began to practically kill Jasper so, Alice decided to make them leave.

I continued to lie in the same spot until my phone went off half an hour later. I opened it ready to see who in my family is asking me to come home now but found a text message from an anonymous number. The message read:

We never got our dance. I'm still here, come meet me at Twilight.

I looked again for a number I could contact the person at and found nothing to identify who had sent me the eerie message. Very odd. The only person who I never got to really dance with (or wanted to for that matter) was my Bella. Bella would send something like that. I wonder if… maybe… no it couldn't have. Unless… there was that one time… and it was all for love that brought someone back… no… of course the odds are against us always. Is there any chance she's alive? There was one time exactly like this for Peter and Charlotte. It's possible. Wouldn't Bella have contacted me by now? Unless, she worried I didn't want her.

I have no idea as to why I have this feeling in my mind and heart that tells me she's alive. If she is alive I will have a reason to live again. I can feel it she is alive. She has to be. There'd be no reason for me to be here if there was zero possibility of a life with her. Then again, what if I am just doing wishful thinking? Edward you need to stop this, it's the reason that no one could stand to be around you. You get too hopeful and then when reality hits your world is shattered again.

Seventy-five years without Bella is seventy-five years to long.


	4. Hope and Miracles

Edward's point of view, The Meadow:

After ten minutes of thinking about Bella I began to breakdown and sob dry tears for her. Without her I am just plain pathetic. Pulling a picture of her out of my wallet I continued to lay there just thinking about Bella and looked at her gorgeous face. No not gorgeous, gorgeous was an understatement of how beautiful she is… was. It didn't matter how painful it was, she deserved to be thought of. I miss her so much its unnatural. I need her.

I heard a faint rustling of leaves as someone approached the meadow. A woman who was not human came into view at the other end of the meadow. This woman was dressed just like a gypsy, with all the beads, scarves, the flowing skirt and shirt.

"Whoever you are please leave, I just want to be alone." I told her. What I said was completely true.

"I'll leave as soon as I tell you this; I have seen the future. Your number one desire you will have. First you must agree to visit your physic sister." She said in an ominous tone and waved her hands oddly as she talked. Immediately Bella's face was in my mind. She would be alive I could have her back. Before meeting Alice I would have never listened to a physic, now I never bet against them.

"Yes. I agree to go visit Alice."

"Good. In less than fourteen hours you will be there and everything will have changed for the better. I promise you that. I have been looking for you for seventy years. Good-bye." With that she was gone. Seventy years this odd woman had been looking for me.

Running at the fullest speed I could possibly go I headed towards the airport. Arriving in half an hour, I got a ticket and was on getting ready to get on the plane when Alice called. "I will be there in thirteen hours or less." I told her and hung up, most likely leaving her confused. Very quickly before she could call back I turned off the phone and put it in my pocket.

The plane ride was long and excruciating considering many things; I hadn't hunted in a while (though that did not seem to bother me), I really wanted to get to Mount Washington, New Hampshire, and most importantly I had a feeling deep down that told me I was going to see Bella very soon.

As soon as I was out of the airport I began to run as fast as possible again until I arrived at Jasper and Alice's house. I heard Alice telling somebody to do something. However, Jasper's car was not there. Who on Earth would be there? There were not any other cars.

"_If you can wait twenty seconds to come in, your patience will be highly rewarded. Thank you for coming though." _Alice thought. So I waited and stood outside on the front step waiting for her to come and answer the door. After twenty seconds the door was opened by Alice whom immediately engulfed me into a hug.

"Hello Alice." I cheerfully greeted her.

"Hi! Could you go get something off the counter in the kitchen for me?" She asked me but I heard a hint of eagerness in her voice.

Instead of asking why I went into the kitchen. As soon as I got in there I saw the one person I wanted the most in the world. I just stood there motionless. In that instant it was almost as if the last seventy five years hadn't happened.

I was in such utter shock all I could do was stand there like an idiot.


	5. Alive

Edward's Point of View, Alice's kitchen:

The vase that was in her hands fell to the floor and shattered into a million tiny pieces. She quietly whispered "Oh my god," and ran towards me with her arms open. I engulfed her into my arms and began kissing her everywhere. She began kissing me back. "Bella." I breathed in between kisses.

After a few minutes we broke apart but I continued to hold her in my arms. It was obvious that if either of us could be crying that we would have tears streaming in constant flow down our faces. "How?" I gratefully asked her, still unable to get out complete sentences in the shock of her being here.

"Love. It was our love that brought me back. You loved me enough and I loved you enough to the point where I was brought back from the dead." Bella explained to me.

"Bella you're here. Words can't even describe how I feel right now. You're here and that's all I care about. I love you Isabella Cullen." I told her and I just wanted to keep saying what I just said over and over again.

"I love you. Edward I've dreamed of this moment for seventy years. Here you are standing in front of me. I love you Edward Cullen." She told me and I kissed her again. We stood like that until we heard Alice clap and attempting to be quiet say "Yay!"

That action alone caused us to break apart and give Alice a death glare. She suddenly shut up. We started laughing at her. Ah, how I had missed her musical laugh.

Remembering the text message I began to talk "Mrs. Cullen I believe we have a dance to finish. Would you do me the honor of finishing said dance?" I used my dialect from when I was growing up.

"Why, Mr. Cullen I believe we do need to finish a dance." Bella decided to play along and use the same dialect as me. Almost as if on cue Alice pressed play and Clair de Lune (the same song as at our wedding) began to fill the room.

Bella and I grabbed hands and began to dance around the living room and kitchen. One of the things that definitely have improved is her sense of balance. Every time I dipped her we kissed. We continued to dance even after the music stopped. We danced until everyone came in and Emmett asked "Wait, I'm confused didn't Bella die seventy years ago?" then we stopped. We heard Rosalie very loudly smack Emmett instead of telling him to shut up.

Esme was the first one to hug to hug Bella. Bella was whisked out of my arms but my grip remained on her hand. Everyone kept asking how and Bella explained it repeated several times which made me love her more since she was so willing to tell everything that happened over and over again.

After a few minutes I got Bella back in my arms and refused to let her go. Bella also refused to move for the one second my grip slightly loosened on her she pulled my arms tighter. We kept whispering back and forth "I love you," and kissing. It was one of those moments in time where you wish nothing else would happen because you are just so content.

Finally everything was perfect and the way it should be.


	6. New School

Bella's Point Of View earlier that day:

Seventy-five years ago I died. I didn't become a vampire until five years later. I know that sounds impossible and I have some explaining to do. Well, Edward and I have (or had) a love so strong that it brought me back from the dead. So I spent five years six feet under the ground and then one day I woke up in the coffin with my wedding dress on which surprised me. I also woke up as a vampire.

After that day I began to search the world for Edward or any Cullen. First I checked the meadow, then all of Forks, then all of Washington and Alaska, after searching Chicago I began to think maybe I would never find him. I also remembered they move around a lot and eventually I would have to run into them. I still continued to search though never staying in the same place for more than a year.

When I woke up I was greeted by a woman dressed like a gypsy, only she wasn't a human or a vampire because she had lavender eyes. She had told me in an ominous voice "You loved your husband enough and he loved you enough to bring you back from the dead. You are now a vampire, go find Edward." After that before I could say anything she was gone. I had called out to her "Thank you!" I don't know if she had heard me or not. However, I was very sure of one thing; she had brought me back the dead.

Running towards the forest I had hunted, my first kill was a deer. A lost hiker had stumbled onto my path luckily while I wasn't eating a deer. There was no urge to kill the hiker if anything he smelled bad. Just to be prepared I continued to hunt.

After a few kills (animal not human) I went to Charlie's house and climbed in through the window to my old room. Edward and I had prepared an emergency box for me (money, clothes, etc.). After taking the box I began to run. Running for the first time as a vampire is exhilarating. It's like nothing I've ever felt before; I went faster than I had with Edward. That made me suddenly start to dry sob hysterically.

Edward.

Had he listened to me and not gone to Italy? Where was he? Was he with someone? Does he still love me? Is he even alive? Once I knew I was away from Forks I screamed out as loud as I could (which was louder but not loud enough) "EDWARD!"

I waited there for half an hour when I heard a motorcycle come towards me. Edward? It couldn't be. Edward drives a silver Volvo. At least he did.

"Bella is that you?" My favorite mechanic asked me. Jacob. I hadn't seen him since the day after the battle. Immediately I hugged him.

"Jake. Do you know where he is?" I had asked him. Hoping that the wolves had some idea as to where the Cullen's had gone to.

"No. I'm sorry Bells. How is it your still alive and a vampire? I saw you die with my own eyes?" He had asked confused. He was at the wedding! That was so sweet.

"Love, it was love that brought me back from the dead. Edward's and my love was so strong and so true that it brought me back from the dead. Now I can't find him." I had complained to Jacob.

After that he caught me up on everything. He had imprinted her name was Nessie. He met her in at the grocery store. We spent the day talking just like old friends. Later on we hugged and I continued on my way never to see Jake again. We did continue to keep in contact until about two and a half years ago when he died. I went to his funeral in disguise of course but I still went.

Now I just moved to Mount. Washington, New Hampshire. Today I am going to be starting school as a junior. This town is semi-small, bigger than Forks but, smaller than Phoenix.

The morning was dreadfully slow. I had to do the classic introduce yourself in front of the whole class. This time I pretended to be from New York City. Every time I start a new school I pretend to be from somewhere different. It's never the place I just lived and I don't usually say Forks. Usually I end up saying Chicago. I don't know why I just do.

Entering the lunchroom I sat down and began to read a book. Suddenly, I was hit by the smell of two other vampires. The scent was oddly familiar, I just couldn't place it. Sitting there and trying to place the smell in my brain. Not hearing the person comes up behind me and then she tapped me on my shoulder and asked "Bella?"

"Alice?"


	7. Bella Barbie

Bella's Point of View:

"How are you alive? We saw you die. Don't get me wrong I'm happy to see you but, I am **very** confused." Alice asked after she finished hugging me.

"I promise to explain later when there aren't humans around. Is he here?" I asked excitedly looking around for Edward. He should be here he promised me he would try to live.

"Uh, well no. He is not here." Jasper said speaking for the first time.

It hit me suddenly then. "He can't be! He promised, he promised. It was one of the last things he said to me. He promised. He promised, he promised. He promised! He promised me! Why would he do that?" I began freaking out. It was my dying wish for him to try to live. Why didn't they stop him? Why did the Volturi grant his request? Aro had said that he would not kill him because he had too much potential as a mind reader.

"Bella calm down. He is alive, in a massive depression but alive. We don't exactly know where he is at the moment he went his separate way on this exact day sixty-five years ago." Alice explained and Jasper sent a calming wave towards me. Instantly I calmed down.

"Oh, okay. That's good, not great but good. He's alive." I said relieved at least he is alive.

"Bella, what do you say we skip the rest of the day and go to our house?" Alice asked me. I knew there was no way to say no so I said "Sure. Just give me your address and I will drive over there right now."

"No I'll drive you in your car. Jazz can take mine hunting he needs to go anyways." Alice said and pointed to his eyes. Boy, was she right, Jasper's eyes were pitch black.

"Go ahead and go Jasper. I just went and you haven't been in a while." Alice said more quietly in his ear and kissed him.

"Okay I'll go. Just don't do anything interesting without me please." He requested and kissed her back.

Getting all my stuff from my locker I met Alice out in front of the school. I led the way to my car, a silver Volvo. I got the same version as Edward's only I just got parts of the car (the engine, gas tank, etc.) updated to the most advanced way to work possible.

Once we were in the car the questions began to flow quickly from Alice's mouth (before I could answer she asked another question).

"How are you alive? Are you going to get back with Edward? Have you tried to contact Edward? Why don't you listen to any of the fashion rules I taught you? You are going to be staying, right? Can we play…?" Alice started and then I cut her off.

"Okay first off, NO BELLA BARBIE! Apparently Edward's and my love was so strong that it brought me back from the dead. No Bella Barbie! I will be staying if Edward wants me to. I've been too busy trying to find you, Edward or someone from your family for the whole seventy years I've been a vampire. After five years of being dead I woke up as a vampire. I sent Edward a text earlier this morning. About getting back with Edward, I don't know. I will if he still wants me. Do you know if he still wants me or if he has moved on?" I explained to her and asked my question about Edward.

"Bella he hasn't moved on and of course he still wants you. Okay we're here." She said tossing me my keys and getting out of the car. The house was a replica of the one in Forks. Something told me Esme had made this house exactly like the other one on purpose.

Alice led me into the house and gave me a quick tour. After that we sat down on the couch and began talking.

"Okay. Can I please just do one Bella Barbie? Please?" She asked making the 'e' really long.

Why not? What's the worst she can do? Dye my hair blond? She wouldn't. It will be okay.

"Sure."

After that Alice made me go upstairs (I could have sworn I heard her call a few people but I must be imagining things) and do the basics (shower, etc.) she began work on my hair. She didn't do much other than enhance my natural curls. For make-up she went very natural, just a brownish goldish eye shadow was but on along with blush and a natural lipstick.

My outfit was a different matter entirely. Alice spent at least half an hour making me try on different pieces and show her. Eventually she decided on a brown slightly shorter than to my knee flowing skirt with a red lacy tank with a brown cropped sleeve jacket overtop and red pumps. It was almost like something I would wear except for the shoes.

"Bella, would you go into the kitchen and get some more water for this vase?" Alice asked me. I detected a hint of a plan in her voice but decided to go along with it.

"Sure Alice." I took the vase and went into the kitchen. I heard Alice talking to someone and assumed Jasper was back. She did say "Could you go get something off the kitchen counter for me?" The response was "Yes." The yes was very quiet almost like I wasn't supposed to hear her talking.

Then, it happened. I turned around to see him standing there. All we could do was stand there like two idiots. It didn't matter though, Edward my Edward was here and alive. I dropped the vase in my hands fell to the floor and broke into millions of crystal clear sharp edged pieces (Alice is not going to be happy with me for that).

"Oh my god" I quietly whispered and ran toward him with my arms open. The second I reached his arms he engulfed me into a hug and I pulled him closer and closer to me. He began to kiss me everywhere and I began to kiss back. "Bella," he breathed in between kisses.

Finally, my life was perfect.


	8. Complete

Bella's Point of View:

After a few minutes of intense kissing we slowly broke apart. I knew that if we could be crying that our faces and shirts would be completely soaked in tears of pure joy and happiness. "How?" He gratefully asked me unable to get any complete sentences out. It was rather cute.

"Love. It was our love that brought me back. You loved me enough and I loved you enough to the point where I was brought back from the dead." I explained to him. There was a look of shock on his face. Not, that I blame him I am still surprised when I remind myself of the reason why I was brought back and given the opportunity to spend eternity with my Edward.

"Bella you're here. Words can't even describe how I feel right now. You're here and that's all I care about. I love you Isabella Cullen." Edward told me using my proper last name. One I have not been able to use in seventy five years. However, his ring for me is still on my ring finger, exactly where it should be. I want nothing more than to hear him say "I love you," over and over again.

"I love you. Edward I've dreamed of this moment for seventy years. Here you are standing in front of me. I love you Edward Cullen." I told him and the words were completely true. As soon as I finished telling him he kissed me.

We kissed more passionately, with more desire and if possible more love and feeling than ever before. We continued to kiss and kiss until Alice said excitedly and attempting to be quiet "Yay!" and she clapped her hands together. We both gave her a look for interrupting our perfect moment and she completely shut up. It was pretty funny. We began to laugh. His laugh sounded even more amazing now that I can hear it perfectly with my vampire hearing ability.

"Mrs. Cullen I believe we have a dance to finish. Would you do me the honor of finishing said dance?" Edward asked in his early twentieth century dialogue.

Deciding to play along with his silly little game I said "Why, Mr. Cullen I believe we do need to finish a dance." Then almost as if Edward and I had told her to she pressed play and Clair de Lune began to play as we began to dance around the living room together. Luckily I have more balance and am in no danger of dying unlike the last time we danced together.

Once the music stopped we continued to dance until a very confused Emmett asked "Wait, I'm confused didn't Bella die seventy years ago?" then Edward and I stopped dancing and Rosalie very loudly smacked Emmett. Emmett looked as if he was going to say something back but

Esme was the first one to come up and hug me. Almost instantly I was whisked out of Edward's arms. However, Edward's grip did firmly remain on my hand. Carlisle asked how it was I was here. I explained it a few times to them.

Finally after a few minutes I was back in Edward's loving arms. He refused to let me go (not that it bothered me). The one second he loosened his grip a fraction of an inch I pulled him closer to me. Back and forth we kept whispering "I love you," and kissing, lots of kissing. I was so happy in this brief moment of time that it almost made spending the last seventy years alone worth it, I said almost.

For the first time in my existence there was no threat to my life and everything was beyond perfect.


	9. Epilouge

Bella's Point of View:

Everything went back to the way it should have been. Edward and I were remarried (by Emmett which did not help it feel official at all) on the same day as last time (August thirteenth). Everyone moved back with Carlisle and Esme. We started the school routine again. The only difference is that Alice and I pretend to be the Swan's. Other than that everything is the way it should be.

Edward and I finally did get to go on our honeymoon. We went to Isle Esme. Can you believe it? Carlisle bought Esme a whole island. It was there it occurred to me that Edward's seemingly extreme generosity was a learned skill that he would always over use.

Alice has decided that since I let her play Bella Barbie once (I thought it was a one-time thing, I guess I was way wrong) that she must play almost every single week for a very extra long amount of time. I swear that I am going to hurt her one day if she keeps doing this.

Rosalie is starting to like me, I think. She definitely does not hate my half as much as she did when I was human, or if she does she is just very good at keeping quiet. Someday I think Rosalie and I could be really great friends.

Edward and I are still slightly getting over the shock that we are together again after seventy five years apart. He is still very much shocked that I am alive. Edward has also decided that I am going to learn to pay piano. I am okay not anywhere as good as him but okay. Maybe after a couple thousand years I will be as good as him. Until then he can play for me and I can sit next to him and listen. I love him so much.

Jasper is talking to me more than he did as a human. I can tell he still feels sorry for the incident at my birthday but, it's all in all in the past it doesn't matter to me anymore.

Emmett is being, well Emmett. He hasn't really changed.

It is weird though to see Esme go to work with Carlisle every day. I'm just not used to having her work with Carlisle.

Edward finally introduced me to the Denali clan. They are very nice. That Tanya still fancies Edward though. The least she could do is make her desire less noticeable.

My power ended up being that I can create shields to protect people from physical and mental attacks and gifts. I can also use the shield to fire gifts back at people (like Edward and his mind reading for example).

Currently we are all living in Rhode Island. In a couple of weeks we are going to move again. First we are going to graduate and then we will move to somewhere different. Edward thinks it's time to go back to the place where our relationship started, Forks, Washington.

Nothing else matters in the world now. Edward and I are together and in love.

There is nothing that can pull us apart, except for one thing; the Volturi.


End file.
